The present application relates to structures containing electronic components, energy sources and optical components integrated on a flexible substrate. More particularly, the present application relates to an integrated electronic optical (i.e., electro-optical) module assembly, and a method for forming the same.
Electro-optical module integration is critical for many applications such as, for example, miniaturized cameras (i.e., cell phone cameras), digital microscopes, electronic eyeglasses, and electronic contact lens. These electro-optical modules usually require assembly of various complex components such as, for example, semiconductor die, photodiode/LED, micro-energy source, and optical lens. Electronic components, micro-energy sources, and optical lens usually have different form factors and processing requirements. Therefore, it is difficult to implement a batch process for high volume production of the electro-optical modules. There is thus a need for providing a method that can efficiently fabricate integrated electro-optical module assemblies in a high volume.